


Tumblr Drabbles

by raewrites98



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raewrites98/pseuds/raewrites98
Summary: A collection of my short tumblr drabbles I wanted to post on AO3! Featuring Magnus and Alec being soft, domestic and sometimes sad.





	1. Perfect

Alec slowly slips into consciousness, opening his eyes to the darkness of the bedroom. The sheets are pooled around his stomach. He reaches out next to him, finding that side of the bed empty. Pulling on whatever shirt is lying on the floor, he stumbles out of the room in search of Magnus. Voices drift from the kitchen. He rubs his eyes and stifles a yawn.

“Magnus?” He shuffles around with an outstretched arm, trying not to walk into any furniture. The loft is shrouded in darkness, barely lit by the ever-present neon skyline visible from the floor-to-ceiling windows in the living room. Alec turns the corner. His heart jumps in his chest.

Magnus is leaning against the counter dressed in one of Alec’s shirts, strands of his hair defying the laws of gravity. He coos at Max, their five-month old baby currently cradled in his arms. He looks up as Alec enters the room, a soft yet apologetic smile on his face. “Did we wake you?” he whispers.

Alec shakes his head. He shuffles over, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist. “You should have, though. I thought it was my turn tonight.” Magnus took care of Max last night when he woke up, hungry and crying. Tonight was meant to be Alec’s turn. They tend to alternate nights so at least one of them gets a full six hours of sleep per day, if not more.

Max gurgles, reaching out at the sound of Alec’s voice. His cheeks are plump and rosy. A nest of little black curls covers his head. Alec’s heart nearly explodes when Max wraps his chubby hands around his finger.

“You’ve had a long day, darling. I thought I’d let you get some sleep.” Magnus leans his head against Alec’s shoulder. “Besides, I was enjoying listening to Max tell me all about his dreams. Isn’t that right, blueberry?”

Max babbles with delight. He reaches for Magnus’ face, giggling when Magnus kisses his fingers.

Alec melts at the sight of it. He still can’t believe all of this is real. Everything he’s ever wanted is right here in his arms. A husband. A son. _A family._

“Alexander,” Magnus laughs when Alec tries to hide his face in Magnus’ neck. “Everything alright?”

Alec swallows. He blinks away the tears in his eyes. “Everything’s perfect,” he whispers.


	2. Music

Alec opens the door to the loft with a heavy sigh, letting it click into place behind him. The tension bleeds from his shoulders. His day at the Institute had been long and tiring, filled with paperwork and rushing around New York to accomplish missions. Now he’s finally home.

A soft voice drifts from the living room.

“Magnus?” Alec calls out. He toes his shoes off and shuffles into the loft on socked feet. His socks don’t match, one is bright green and the other a simple black. He had been in such a hurry this morning after he forgot to set his alarm last night.

The doors to the balcony are wide open. Rays of evening sunlight paint the furniture in shades of orange and red. A soft breeze plays with the fabric of the curtains, the autumn air tinged with the scent of an oncoming storm. Magnus sits against the railing, a guitar in hand. His hair is free of product, strands falling across his forehead as he focuses on the strumming of his fingers. He’s dressed in a soft, flowing shirt and loose pants.

Alec pauses. He’s never seen Magnus play the guitar before, or any instrument for that matter. Magnus always steers away from the piano at the Institute or declines Simon’s many attempts to sing karaoke with him.

And yet, here he is, in the comfort of the setting sun and their quiet loft. He hums along with the melody, voice warm and soft. His fingers pluck at the strings with practiced ease. He is so transfixed, he hasn’t even noticed Alec’s arrival.

Alec doesn’t recognize the melody, but it is hauntingly beautiful. “Magnus,” he breathes. The words spill from his lips before he has a chance to stop them. “You sound amazing.”

The melody comes to a sudden stop. Magnus’ head snaps up. His eyes widen. “Alexander,” he stutters. His face flushes with color. “You’re home.”

Alec joins him on the balcony. “I didn’t know you could play,” he says. He leans down to give Magnus a kiss.

“I’m not great at it,” Magnus says once they pull apart. He fiddles with the cuff on his ear, staring at the guitar with a wistful, small smile. “It’s been decades since I’ve even touched an instrument.”

“Why bother with it now?” Alec asks with genuine curiosity. He clasps Magnus’ hands in his own and studies them. The many rings, the finer lines and tiny scars. Magnus’ hands are smooth as silk. Alec wonders what it would be like if Magnus were to play more often. If his hands would become rough and worn like his own are from years of practicing archery. He wonders how it would feel to hold Magnus’ hands and kiss his calloused fingertips.

“When I first learned how to play, I used it as an escape,” Magnus sighs. The corners of his lips curl into a slight smile, but there is a certain sadness in his eyes. “Music brought me comfort during some dark and confusing times.” He suddenly hesitates. “I guess after everything that’s happened lately, I felt like I needed that escape again.”

Alec sucks in a breath. He lets his eyes wander over the New York skyline. It’s been a month since they banished Lilith. A month since Alec’s near death and a month since Magnus gave up a vital part of his life. His magic. The adjustment has not been easy, for either of them.

“But enough about me.” Magnus moves to set the guitar down. “How was your day?”

A sudden impulse overcomes Alec. He places a hand on Magnus’ shoulder. “Keep playing?” At Magnus’ hesitation, he adds, “Please?” He needs to see that warmth in Magnus’ eyes again. Hear that soft content in his voice as he sings.

After a moment of staring, Magnus nods. “Okay,” he whispers. And with that, the melody picks up again.

Magnus might be without his magic these days, but this evening, as they sit in the warmth of the setting sun, with Magnus’ smooth and soft voice accompanied by the acoustic strumming, Alec thinks he is just as magical as he has always been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> musician!magnus anyone?


	3. a love so absolute

That evening Magnus and Alec find themselves on the sofa in front of the fireplace, wood crackling as it burns. A storm is raging on outside, rain pellets creating a rhythm as they beat against the windows. A clap of thunder echoes in the distance.

Magnus slides further into the folds of the couch, his legs thrown over Alec’s lap. He busies himself with painting his nails a brilliant glittering gold. Alec has buried himself in a book, one of the many fiction works littering Magnus’ bookshelves. They sit in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company. It feels nice to rest like this after the stressful day they have had.

Alec rests a hand on Magnus’ calf. He is still looking at his book, but a frown has settled on his face. He sighs.

“What’s on your mind, darling?” Magnus nudges him with a foot, eyes focused on his hands. He makes sure not to mess up the paint on his ring finger, drawing the brush in a slow, steady stroke across his nail.

Alec closes his book. He absentmindedly rubs circles with his thumb on Magnus’ leg as he thinks. “Can I ask you something?” he finally relents. There is a tension in his shoulders, as if he’s nervous for Magnus’ response. It certainly piques Magnus’ interest.

“Of course,” Magnus says. He sits up and screws the cap on the nail polish bottle.

Alec chews his lip. He stares at the fire, the flames casting a golden hue on his face. His usually sharp features are softened by the warm glow. “It’s about that potion you made for Lilith.”

Magnus hums. He does his best to hide the nerves bubbling in his stomach, schooling his face into a neutral facade. The potion Alec is referring to is one meant to make a person fall out of love. Magnus has a feeling he knows where this conversation is headed.

Alec finally meets Magnus’ gaze with a tentative look, curiosity reflected in his hazel eyes. “Why would someone want a potion like that?” With how hesitant he is to ask, Magnus thinks Alec already knows the answer.

A slow, shaky breath leaves Magnus’ lips. With a snap of his fingers, his nails are dry. He starts twisting his many rings, eyes focused on the gleaming metal. “I created that particular recipe over a century ago, upon request from a dear friend of mine. She was a wonderful woman. Kindhearted, yet unbelievably fierce.” 

Magnus stares at his hands, seeing memories of dances and laughter instead of his palms. Nights spent under the fading sun, clinging to a false hope for something that would never last. “We had plans to travel the world together, to live to our hearts content. Until she found out about my true nature, that is.”

Alec squeezes Magnus’ leg, but doesn’t interrupt. 

“After she found out I was a warlock, she wanted nothing to do with me.  She tried to forget me, tried to disappear from my life, but couldn’t. The memories of us haunted her.” Magnus chuckles bitterly, the sharp sting of tears in his eyes. “So, she wished she had never loved me at all.”

Alec inhales sharply. “Magnus,” he starts to say, but stops when Magnus shakes his head.

“It was a long time ago, Alexander.” He says with a dismissive gesture. “I have come to learn that not everyone will be as accepting of my demonic heritage as others. Not many wish to love someone like me,” Magnus mutters, lost in the downward spiral of dark thoughts.

“Hey.” Alec says. “That’s not fair.” He moves to pull Magnus closer, his large, calloused hand clasping Magnus’ face. “ _I_ love you.” He says it in a way that no one could ever question its’ truth, so filled with determination and tenderness.

And in that moment, Magnus’ thoughts fade away. He stops his fidgeting, drops the tension from his shoulders. Alec loves him. Some people may flinch away from his cat eyes or eccentric style. Others might hate him for his demonic blood. But Alec doesn’t. Alec loves him. And he always will.

A small, content smile curls Magnus’ lips. He closes his eyes and sinks into Alec’s touch. “Yes, you do.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite sure what this is tbh, I just couldn't stop wondering why Magnus would have ever needed such a potion before... So my mind went to angstville! Hope it makes some sense lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @raewrites98! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
